It Got Through
by Apollo13
Summary: Set after 'The Sting'. After her 2week coma, Leela knows that life's too short to just wait around for the perfect man. So she finds him. It gets a bit fluffy you were warned. R&R. I can't write anymore! Complete.
1. It Got Through

**Disclaimer: **If Futurama was mine, it would've been shown this Sunday, instead of whatever cra--I mean erm, fine entertainment program it's been replaced with...

**It Got Through**

"Fry, whatever this important thing is, can't it wait until it's light, or until I'm awake?"

Leela was being dragged down a grungey New New York street at 4.00 in the morning by her co-worker Fry. Leela didn't now why, and to be honest, didn't care. All she was trying to do was sleep while standing up and being forcibly moved.

"I'll tell you soon..."

_Early on yesterday..._

'Happy Welcome Back Leela!' the sign read. A table was covered in snack food and Zoidberg was wearing a party hat.

"Wow, guys, you didn't have to do this!"

"Oh my, no. We didn'twant to." The Professor replied cheerfully."It was Fry who did everything. In fact, the longer you were away, the longer I didn't have to pay you. So I don't care!"

Zoidberg calling out "Welcome home, Leela!" and going to hug her covered up Leela's profanity-filled response.

As she saw him coming over, arms wide, she swiftly made her way over to the snack table.

She started to look for something that she liked, but couldn't find anything that even remotely resembled food.

Just as she was about to stick her finger in what looked like chip-dip, Fry came running over with a spoon in one hand and a dog bowl in the other.

"No, don't touch that!" He shouted. "It's acidic!"

"Ahh!" Leela shouted, quickly withdrawing her hand, which at this point was only half an inch from the foul substance.

Fry walked over to her as he continued his story.

"We found out when Bender was making it. He went to taste his 'masterpiece'," said Fry, making quotation marks in the air. This made Leela laugh. Secretly pleased with himself, he went on. "The stuff slipped from the Mama Rusty's Home Soldered Metallic Chip he'd put it on. It burned strait through his arm."

"Oh, my God!" Leela exclaimed. "But," she asked, puzzled. "Why did you serve it if it could kill people from the inside-out?"

"I didn't. I think it was Hermes. He was muttering something about 'cheep orphan labor' or something like that. This is why I'm eating the Bachelor Chow, But it's not as good now they've put flavour in it."

"Oh well...we better get rid of this food, it could kill everyone."

"Cleaning up food? That's easy. Zoidberg!"

xXx

_Later that day..._

Leela had put on her jacket and was heading towards the door when she felt a hand stop her and pulled her gently back. Hands covered her eye.

"Guess who!"

"Fry! Stop acting like you're five!" Leela complained, but with no real anger in her voice.

"Why? Being like me is fun." She hated to admit it, but what Fry said was true.

"Right, can we act like adults now? I to get home and sleep."

"Huh? I thought all you did was sleep when you were in that coma. Unless, you just pretended to be in a coma for two weeks to get my attention? Knew I wouldn't be able to leave you when you were in trouble? "

"Fry! A coma isn't funny, nor is it restful. You wouldn't leave me alone in my dreams or when I was awake! I thought I was mad. I thought you were dead."

That was the first time she'd told anyone about what had happened in those to weeks of hell. Now that she had let it out of the box she had hidden it in in her mind, she felt relieved.

"Really? What was it like, without me there with you?"

"Surprising. It was too peaceful" she joked. They both laughed.

"Now I like you for your mind, body and subconscious"

"Thanks" Leela smiled at him.

They walked on in comfortable silence, enjoying the pleasant dust light, until they were about two blocks from Leela's apartment building.

Leela suddenly spoke. "You know, I've just noticed something. When you said what you liked me for, you said 'mind' before 'body'. Did you get them in the wrong order, or are you not as shallow as I thought?"

"I'm not that shallow." He replied simply, smiling slightly.

It was times like this that Leela's feelings for Fry were the most conflicting. He'd just told her that her looks were not as important as her personality, yet the stupid, immature things he did sometimes, like eating cereal he'd put on his head or making Zoidberg eat all that ph14 food, put her off. But these days, the gentle, caring Fry seemed to show himself a lot more.

As they neared the door of the apartment, Leela, who had been having a mental argument with herself for the last five minuets, decided what she should do.

"Thanks for walking me Fry."

"No problem."

They stood there, looking at each other, not moving.

"Fry, I have something to tell you."

"Okay."

"I know how you feel about me, and I know what I've been like each time you've asked me about it. Firstly, I'd like to thank you for you staying beside me for those two weeks in the hospital. If you hadn't, I would properly still in the coma, properly forever. You gave me back my life. Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me. I'll always be there for you."

"Since then-" Leela felt tears in her eye. She felt crying whenever she mentioned or even thought about the coma. It reminded her that death was always closer than she thought.

"Oh, no, Leela, don't cry." Fry comforted her. He raised his hand and wiped away a tear that had slid down her cheek.

Leela tried to start again. "Since then, I've known how short life can be, and is. I've got to do things more impulsively. I've got to live."

She stopped, but this time not to cry. Fry's hand was still on her face. She moved closer, her arm sliped around his waist, pulled him into her. His hand caressed her cheek.

They kissed. The dusk light changed into night, the stars shimmering around them.

The seconds, minuets, hours, melted into one. Whenever it was, they pulled apart.

"Good night, Fry"

"Good night, Leela."

Fry stood and watched, dazed, as Leela went into her apartment. What she had said was true. He had to seize the moment...

**TBC...**


	2. Aurora Borealis

**Dedication:** To Speciall Ed, Cagalli-01, Futuristic-dudette, ILoveMyGojyo and Chelseaquzom. You liked this enough to say so/put this on your favorite list or even both!

**A/N:** This is kind of rushed I know, but I'm being buried under a mountain of homework, so I didn't have as much time to spend on this as I would have liked. But it's done, and it's just as stupidly fluffy as before.

**Aurora Borealis **

"Leela, I need to give you something."

"Huh? Who?" A sleepy Leela asked.

"Leela, wake up! I know you'll love this when you see it properly."

Leela managed to open her sleep-deprived eye, and gasped at the sight she saw before her.

"So, do you like it?" Fry asked nervously.

"Wow! I love it!" Leela took the locket out of it's display box, holding it up to the sky in part of the alley that wasn't lit by the garish orange glow of the street lights.

"Thank you!" She said as she saw it glisten in the starlight."It's beautiful!" She turned to him and flung herself at him for such a forceful hug that Fry was pushed into the side of a dumpster.

"Wait, Fry," She asked, pulling away. "How much did this cost? I don't want you to be broke just to make me happy."

"Money? Who cares about that? I've got everything I've wanted. Someone who'll love me for who I am. All the other woman have left after about twenty-five minuets of conversation. I think the record was 33 seconds. Anyway, you've worked with me for 10 hours a day for 4 years, and you can still look at me without spitting or gagging. And if I live too long, I'll just find change off the street, save it up and find a suicide booth."

"Are you sure? I could return it and give you the money back. I don't want you dying young an account of me either."

"Meh. I wasn't expecting to live this long anyway."

"Uh, Fry? I love the locket and everything, but why did you have to take me out of bed at 3:45 this morning and drag me half way across town just to give it to me?"

"You'll find out soon, come on."

As he was dragging her... wherever, Leela's mind was working overtime to try to figure out how Fry was being this nice to her. The normal Fry was very loud and socially inept. This new Fry was a caring, gentle and sweet man, with whom she could fall in love with.

In fact, she had.

xXx

"Okay, we're here."

"This is work. You took me to work?"

"Yep, but this is the only place I could find a spaceship."

"Spaceship? Ooh, where are we going?"

"Hyperion."

Leela looked puzzled.

"What, you don't remember...?"

xXx

It was as if stars from every corner of the universe came together in this one place, shining light for only them. The sky seemed more light than black. The glaciers shined, refracting light into beautiful arcs. The aurora borealis on this planet produced was spectacular. The atmosphere made deep purples and reds that gave the place a strange but glow.

Perfect.

Leela's face lit up, the glow from thousands of stars back-lighting her, accenting her natural beauty.

"Oh, my God, Fry! This place is just so beautiful. So romantic." She smiled.

"And it gets better. Come here"

He offered his hand out to her. She took it, and was swept away by him, Fry gliding her gracefully towards a waiting sleigh. When the mammoth started on it's run, Fry took her other hand and held them both tight.

As they rode on they sat close together, taking in the wondrous sights they saw around them.

"Oh, it's just so magical. I've dreamed of a place like this, before you woke me up so early this morning. You were here and we were..." Her voice faded out. She looking slightly embarrassed and a small smile being unsuccessfully surprised at the corner of her mouth.

"I think I have a vauge idea of what you were dreaming of."

He tentatively leaned over and kissed her softly at first, to find out what her reaction would be.

From the way she kissed him back, he knew the answer.

**The End? Or TBC?... **


	3. BitterSweet

**Dedication: **Yay-hoo! I've broke double figures! To SpeciallEd, Cagalli-01, Jensor, Futuristic-dudette, lifluvanime, Jessica01 and kinkyfrodo. I have twelve reviews now thanks to all of you. ; )

**A/N:** Sorry about the mega delay for this chapter. It's a strange chapter and I tried to rewrite it several times, but couldn't think of anything better. If this dies, I'll just remove it, take the TBC from the last chapter and finish the story there.

**Bitter-Sweet**

Isn't it amazing how things turn out?

I mean, only a few months ago, we were just two people who worked together, sometimes having real conversations, lasting hours, other times arguing or ignoring each other for whole days. I didn't mean it though. I like you, no, _love_ you, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get it across in the way that felt right. It wasn't until that one mission, the one that changed everything...I tried to save you, protect you, but I couldn't. I failed you. The flight back to Earth was the longest journey we've ever had to make; your body draining of life every second it took. I ignored my pain. All I cared about was you. I held you so protectively. You were dying in my arms. But you were strong. You lived, but only just. I wanted to help you, to tell you how how I feel. I did when you were sleeping. It was easier this way. Bitter-sweet. I didn't know if you heard me, telling you all the things I would do for you, if only you would wake up...

Only a few weeks ago, I stayed up all night by your bedside holding your hand, hoping beyond hope that you'd recognize my voice, you'd wake up and see that you're important to me, to everyone. I stayed strong for you, never letting my grief show. Until that one night. I gave up. I begged, pleaded for you come around. I promised the world to you. If only you woke up. And at last you did.

Only a few days ago were we both alone in the world. Two lonely people, in this massive universe. But when you kissed me, it was like the universe didn't matter, or even exist anymore. Only we did. When we were together, I felt...happy inside. When you left, I felt empty. I needed to show you how much you mean to me. So I took you here. Hyperion. It's beautiful. Romantic. You said it yourself.

I love you Leela, but I don't think I could say it.

I can show it though.

I lie here now, holding you in my arms as you sleep, your hair spread out around your head like a purple halo. You really are too beautiful. I just watch you sleeping, gently breathing in and out. You look adorable when you sleep. It's all I can do not to kiss you, to stop myself try to tell you without words again what it is I so badly want to. You stir slightly, moving into me, a small smile on your lips.

I love you Leela, I love so much.

I just hope that you know it.


End file.
